Return to Sunnydale
by BeBackBeforeDawn13
Summary: Oz returns to Sunnydale, because he misses the action. But is that really why he's back?


Willow sat there in her room writing in her journal, "Kennedy is dead, due to Amy's spell taking over. I had pulled the trigger. Then there was Tara, I love her so much but she is dead now. And of course, Oz , he had left me. Why do I miss them so much? Why do I have a such problem with relationships? Is there something wrong with me? What's next? Why do I feel like something big is going to happen?"  
  
She didn't know it but someone was passing the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign, a young man in a slightly familiar and rundown van. He sighed. What was the point in coming back to Sunnydale anyways? To see the women that he still loves? That was the truth. But did she still love him in return? That he was unsure about. He was back to Sunnydale to stay.  
  
Willow put her journal away and walked downstairs, careful not to wake the sleeping potentials who were tired after a long day of training. She sat down on the couch when there was a knock on the door. She opened it.  
  
"Hello."   
  
"Oz." That name rang through her mind like a bell, and bring back hidden feelings.  
  
"Hey, Willow. "  
  
He just stood there as if he was waiting for an invitation to enter.  
  
"Oh. Um. Come on in."  
  
He did as told and followed Willow into the living room. Willow sat down in a chair whereas Oz sat down on the sofa which must have been replaced at least a few times due to the fights that broke in that very living room.  
  
"I just thought I'd drop by here for a bit, but I'm going to start living in Sunnydale again."  
  
"Cool. Why Sunnydale?"  
  
"I miss fighting evil, you, Xander, and Buffy for one."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How's Tara?"  
  
"Um. Dead."  
  
"Dead? What happened?"  
  
"Remember Warren and Jonathon from high school?"  
  
"Yeah. I think."  
  
"Well they banded together to be evil nerds with some guy named Andrew, and Warren was trying to shoot Buffy and.."  
  
"He missed and shot Tara."  
  
"Yeah. Except he didn't miss. He hit Buffy and Tara. Tara died instantly, but Buffy got to a hospital. I went all black magick and saved Buffy, filleted Warren, and tried to end the world. Xander stopped me."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"About Tara. And leaving, both times. And just everything."  
  
"It's okay"  
  
"No It's not. Willow, I don't know why I left. And I'm sorry I did. And I missed you more then anything, ever. And I'm sorry for being so pushy last time. I just thought…"  
  
"that I wouldn't have anyone?"  
  
"No. Well I guess. Just that you'd me waiting for me."  
  
"So why'd you come back really?"  
  
"Xander said I should. He didn't say why. I missed it here and I didn't have anywhere to go."  
  
"Oh. Where are you staying."   
  
"In my van."  
  
"In your van? No motel? Do you need money?"  
  
"Nah. I'll be just fine."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well, I'm tired so I'm gonna go to sleep."  
  
"Why don't you sleep on the couch?"  
  
"That would be fine."  
  
The whole room smelled like her, he could smell it. He missed this smell so much.  
  
He fell asleep on the couch with Willow looking on from the chair. Memories stirred in her head.  
  
Prom. Their first time. Graduation. She remembered everything.   
  
Oz was dreaming of Willow, of just holding her and her falling asleep in his arms. Oh how he had missed this.  
  
"I love you, Willow." he said in a dreamy state.  
  
She fell asleep in the chair. "I love you, Oz."  
  
He woke up. What did she say? Did she actually love him? He watched her sleep. Her quiet snoring was so cute, and those lips he just wanted to kiss them. He could never do that. They were just friends.  
  
About an hour later she woke up. "Was he staring at me while I was sleeping?"  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"  
  
"You do too."  
  
"Uh."  
  
"So you know that I. Uh. I love you?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They looked into each other's eyes, seeing into each other's souls. lied down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her and they fell asleep.   
  
"Hey Will," pause. "Oh. Sorry. Never mind."  
  
The potentials stormed down the stairs followed by Dawn. Buffy was making breakfast. A typical morning.  
  
Willow and Oz smiled at each other.  
  
The stampede stopped at the couch. They all wondered who was on the couch with Willow.   
  
"Hey, Oz" Dawn said  
  
"Hi Dawn."  
  
The Potentials and Dawn proceeded to the kitchen followed by Andrew.   
  
Willow and Oz nuzzled noses.  
  
"Want to go for walk in the park today?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
They went for a walk in the park after getting ready. They held hands.  
  
"How long were you planning on sleeping on the couch."  
  
"I honestly have no idea."  
  
"Why not share my bed with me tonight?"  
  
"That would be perfect."  
  
"I'm so glad you're back. I missed you when you where gone."  
  
"And I missed you every second."  
  
He kissed her on the lips. Short but sweet. But the world seemed to disappear around them.  
  
They had missed each other so much and now they were together. This was their new beginning. They were starting over.   
  
She confided him about everything, about Kennedy, and Tara. He of course listened. There would be no leaving this time or cheating. It was just them and that was all that mattered. They sat down on a bench. He kissed her. This one seemed to have lasted forever but ended so quickly. They looked into each other's eyes. Willow took in those dark eyes filled with love. 


End file.
